


HONK Against the Dying of the Light

by Charientist



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Gen, Goose Interrupted, Task Lists, The Goose Has Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: It is not a wonderful day in the Land of Hot Springs.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	HONK Against the Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRynRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRynRen/gifts).

> One and a half sentences are quoted directly from Dreaming of Sunshine, Land of Hot Springs Arc: Chapter 129.

to do:

  * make the cook burn his food
  * <strike>sample a new dessert</strike>
  * pose for a painting
  * steal coins from priests
  * <strike>switch guests’ clothes in hot spring</strike>  
  
---  
  
* * *

The Goose wiggled in anticipation as the cook tossed his rice perfectly in its pan, approving of the cook’s practiced movements and perfect timing. Not only did it make memorizing the pattern easier, but it meant that ruining his work was even more satisfying. The man hadn’t spilled a single grain and the Goose wanted to wait for the perfect moment to make him burn it _all_. They waddled closer when they knew they had the rhythm down, ruffling their feathers in anticipated delight as they reached Ideal Menacing Distance (less than half a wing from the man’s feet) without alerting him.

They opened their bill, took in a deep breath and –

The city bells rang out, startling the cook into spilling a quarter of the half-cooked rice right into the cooking fire.

“HONK!” the Goose protested, flapping their wings in thwarted rage.

The cook put down the pan and turned to yell at the goose, his own face red with frustration.

“HONK!”

The Goose let themself be chased out even though _they _hadn’t made him burn the food. The bells had interrupted the _Goose _as much as the cook, but instead of being properly horrible, the bells botched the task and didn't even get half of the rice!

And the terrible bells were _still ringing_!

The Goose stood in the road and arched their neck out to hiss at the belltower. They'd only arrived in town last night but they'd heard the humans saying that the bells rang twice a day. Being interrupted in their tasks two times every day until they finished with the place? Unacceptable!

The Goose ruffled their feathers and shook their head, trying to clear out a sudden dizziness that must have come from the strength of their rightful outrage, and set their new task.

* * *

  * silence city bells  
  
---  
  
* * *

As the Goose scoped the location, they were relieved to see the stairs winding up to the top of the tower. There was someone at the top now ringing the bell, looking like one of the priests who sometimes walked the village.

Well. If _they _were responsible for the bells, the Goose would have to make sure they suffered extra.

* * *

  * Steal _all_ the coins from the priests.  
  
---  
  
* * *

Just as the Goose was decided, the world around them warped without moving. The sun jerked in the sky, leaping forward and back and hovering in multiple places at once. The Goose didn't know if they should be impressed or angry or scared at a level of horrible they'd never imagined.

"HONK!" they yelled at the nightmare sky. 

"H̸̨̜̻̮͖͍̠͐̅͋̄̏̐͆Ǭ̵̦̹͙̦͙̤͌͛͆͂̓̕Ņ̶̱̱̹̖̲̼͗̌̍͐̿̍Ḵ̶̙̥̫͉͓͌̎̋̈́̆̕͝ͅ," the sky screeched back.


End file.
